Impossible dream: the rebirth
by dragonheart323
Summary: Sequel to Experiment  Zoey is  now free from the CWS. However what  happens  now?  Can she live a normal  life? Will she able to get what  she wants most in life?  Also  what about the "Projects"  .. Well you going to  find out  yourself.   Please R


**Impossible dream; the rebirth **

Sequel to Experiment Z

By Dragon Heart

Special thanks to Yugikid3 for help with the first story you are awesome!

Author notes

Dear readers,

I was up the last chapter of impossible dream, however when I reached the last chapter I found that lost my passion for writing, so I decided to take a break but the break ended being longer than it should have been. It wasn't until recently that reread my whole story that I realized that my story was terrible. I decided to rewrite it. BTW I'm calling the title rebirth to reference to a phoenix (I let the older version die, creating from ashes something new and hopefully better) this story was my idea the third one but oh well whatever.

**BTW just let the readers know this is my ****last**** Yugioh fanfic, does mean I am done with fan fics for now it's a maybe. **

enjoy.

DH

A/N: whenever someone is thinking something is in italics

Ch 1 

A/n: I called the other projects the others cause I have no other name for them as a group. But whenever Zoey refers the projects it will always in plural tense and capital letters )

I sat on the roof staring aimless at the night sky. It was another sleepless night; I was staring at gleaming diamonds that lit the night sky. My familiar old friend shining was even brighter tonight than the night before. It was as if was it was keeping me company. "_We have through a lot haven't we old friend" _I thought myself "_you kept company, many lonely nights inside that place"._ Perhaps it was foolish to talk to the moon like that, but I find it appropriate, after all it is the hope I had. I was lighting darkness of my past nightmare. _That_ _place that miserable terrible place that continually still haunts my nightmares_.

I had plenty of them especially after the destruction of the CWS . It was maybe about six months ago after that horrible hell on earth, was destroyed. At first, I thought I could forget that place but my dreams kept reminding me. No matter what I did, I still had nightmares. I have not slept so long I have forgotten what sleep felt like. However, it was my own fault; I was purposely staying awake so I would not relive that miserable place. Others 'projects' had banned together during that time We become more like a family , even though barley knew each other. WE had a connection, WE had powers that don't WE ask for. And only thing WE can do is accept our power. All WE had was face to together to survive as long we can.

I remember the first month I was first free. Discovering a whole new world, fully all the wonders, all the beauty of it.

After awhile Uncle Pegasus, build the restoration center, for the projects they had nowhere else to go. Uncle Kaiba greatly financed the center, but still he would not go anywhere near uncle Pegasus and Kaiba would not tell me why.

I would go occasion, to check on them, also I would help them practice. As WE don't want not to use these powers we had no chance. Ex agents of CWS who survived the destruction warned US about something dangerous. They warned that a side effect of chemical that give us power was that, if too much power to stored inside the body, that at night our subconscious mind would to activate our power against our wills and end up hurting us or worse killing us. And the Ex agents would tell horror stories about failed" projects" and that when they were first making them would explode because the side effect, which were why when the Project were successful They were put in special tubes . Tubes designed to keep the power a level that the agent could handle, drain power they was extra.

The Ex Agents wanted to come out all a expose the CWS , but After a lot thought WE all decided against it. We wanted live normal lives so we wanted keep it a secret.

And today like just every other day I missed my guardian angel, I felt dreadfully lonely without my guardian angel; He was like an older brother to me, well to be more accurate an ancient older brother and perhaps Atemu thought of me as the younger sister he never had, but I will never know.

WE shared a lot together. He helped me a lot to adjust to life after the fall of the CWS.

Atemu left me about two days ago, he told me in a dream that he had to leave. The reason Atemu told me why he left he said, "Because things change you'll grown older and you won't need me anymore". That was the last I saw him, but I had the feeling Atemu left entirely for other reason.

I have the given up notion of wishing be normal, I know I stuck as people with power, and I will probably have them the rest of my life.

I wasn't not looking forward to tomorrow, tomorrow was my birthday. Birthdays only meant more beating than usual in CWS. But maybe it was going to be different, after all I was free that place. But I have still trouble have gasping this feeling know as joy and happiness. It seems lately whenever I am close to that feeling it slips away from me. I wonder if will ever feel joy. And I gaze at my old friend I wonder if my ultimate wish to just be a normal girl but I know it will never happen for that is a impossible dream.


End file.
